A Portrait of the Artist as a Young InuYasha
by Bianca Cai
Summary: An InuYasha/Kagome oneshot in the writing style of James Joyce's "A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man". Cover art by mist-dancer on deviant art.


AN: I studied James Joyce in a 20th Century Novel class (which happened to be my last credit to finish up my English major). I thought it might be a fun exercise to try to write like him.

* * *

InuYasha, walking through the moonkissed and yellow-flowered fields, took a pause to lift his golden orbs towards the starlit sky. A star fell through the navy blanket above him as he sniffed the air. He could smell her, in the distance. In the wilderness, the forest.

He broke out into a sprint, his heart quickening, Kagome's scent filling his nose with each passing step. He wanted her scent to engulf him, like a sweet flame burning him from the inside of his soul.

There, upon an ashen boulder, lay his priestess. She gazed peacefully at the virginal moon, unperturbed by InuYasha's emerging presence.

He walked towards her like the swell of a wave. Inching, almost skulking, towards his beloved.

Kagome's milk-white face fixed upon InuYasha's. A magnetic spark pulled the two together, as if fate had taken careful time to write the intertwining passage of time for these lovers. He gently approached her, and pressed a calloused hand upon her soft face. She let out a quip of a gasp; breathing, tensing, releasing, InuYasha could hear her heart flutter within her chest. Surrounding them were trees and stars, stars and trees. It was so still that they could feel the turning of the earth beneath their bodies.

What a beautiful night, InuYasha said softly. What a beautiful, beautiful girl.

Kagome's torso lifted to lessen the distance between herself and her beau. Her eyes caught his before they darted away, like the white rabbit. But InuYasha's gaze found hers again; he wanted, needed to follow those eyes, to have their fathomless blue within his possession.

He penetrated the space between them by resting his lips upon hers, as he dove down he noticed the pink of her lips, the pink of her cheeks, almost fighting against the white light of the moon.

Her scent engulfed him like he was submerged in her, like her eyes had swallowed him whole and he was nowhere but there, with her on this night. He wanted to sink deeper.

Finally, after an eternity of a second, her lips pressed against his with purpose. Her lust was palpable, her scent changing to deepen his want. He was powerless to her presence, he pleaded for her perfection.

His calloused hands wrapped around her neck, pulling his divine love into a deeper embrace. His kisses covered her, obliterated her, and himself, and made them one. He heard her heart relax as the tension between them was broken. He felt her soften and wrap her arms around his body like a child caressing a gentle deer. The fire within his soul burned, singed, grew… and he knew that his angel was ready.

InuYasha pulled away gently and pushed Kagome's silken white kimono off of her shoulders, he watched it fall to the ground as it moved slightly in the wind. His Kagome was exposed. He was enraptured by the beauty of her breasts, and how the dark circles upon them hardened in the tickle of the breeze. She shivered.

Licking his lips, InuYasha lowered his head to taste the sweet skin of his beloved's breasts. Murmurous moans escaped Kagome's lips, though she dared to stifle her sinful pleasure.

The trees will capture your sounds, Kagome, he whispered. The trees will take them so you should give them all to me.

InuYasha cupped his hands on a soft mound upon Kagome's chest to illustrate his want. She gasped, only louder. Yes, he thought. This moment is mine for the keeping.

Letting the demon within him take over for but a second, he lifted Kagome off her stargazing perch and brought her to the cold ground, so he could straddle her. Before her body could tremble, like an earthquake that couldn't deliver but a slight quiver to the surface, InuYasha removed his robe and placed it on her back, kissing the space between her eyes. As soft fabric came between Kagome and the coldness of the ground, she allowed herself to lie on her back with her hands crossed over her chest.

InuYasha stood, never taking his shimmering eyes off his lover, as if the connection of their souls depended on their reciprocating gaze, and removed his kimono. As the red fabric tumbled to the ground, he straddled Kagome, letting his manhood graze her knee as he knelt. He pressed his lips on her red cheek, then pressed his lips on her stomach. She convulsed as he lowered himself, down to wonderland, down to a place where he wished to exist forever.

Kagome released a cry as the flood of InuYasha's tongue filled her in a place that InuYasha loved to fill. His tongue darted in and out, teasing, letting her anticipate what was next. He pressed his hand upon her clit, feeling her knees clench ever so slightly around his head, filling his ears with her sounds that he claimed as his and filling his nose with the scent that tortured him in his most exotic dreams. He could bathe in her scent, he could happily burn in the flame that grew from his soul and through his belly almost reaching his heart. He wanted nothing more than this scent, he wanted it all to himself.

The priestess shivered in waves, and as she trembled like a bird nervous in flight, he moved his mouth back to hers and bit her lower lip, a drop of blood escaped her body. He tasted this other part of her insides as he slipped inside of her, insidious at first but then quickly with a thrust.

Kagome cried loudly, letting the trees hear the echo of her voice. His eyes worshipped her pale but flushed skin as he penetrated her, over and over, sucking her breasts and neck and licking the sweat on her beautiful brow. He felt the fire within building, burning and reaching to the tips of his toes, almost reaching but not quite there. The splendour of her body buried his shaft, pleasing him until he felt it at the tip of his nose. Burying his face in her neck, he released his seed into her, Kagome's body tightening around him, the cut on her lip opening further as she screamed his name.

He pulled himself out, his cock dripping in her wetness, and her cavern dripping with his seed. He saw the lucid liquid escaping her and pushed it back inside, rejoicing in the feeling of the now-stretched walls. The scent of blood, sweat and sticky pleasure filled the air around him. His princess, his queen, his priestess, and beloved lay there, as his eyes submerged themselves in her image and his soul exulted once more. He wrapped her in his red robe and brought her body to his in a naked embrace, he watched as her eyes drifted shut, like the sea after the tide. He placed a wet kiss on her forehead and returned his golden eyes to the stars.

Fate had indeed given him a precious gift by placing Kagome into his arms.

They slept soundly that night.


End file.
